St Patty's Day
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: St Patty's day in NYC. With firemen, shots of Jameson and green vomit, what else could happen? One shot.


AN: Yes another oneshot cause i have writer's block! yes i live in nyc, and i don't really enjoy st pattys here, due to the mass amount of drunken idiots and vomit all over the place. you thought halloween was bad? st patty's is worse. don't ask me where my knowledge of firemen comes from! no beta

* * *

"But I'm not even Irish!" Sookie whined

"No one's really Irish, but we're all Irish on St. Patty's day" Amelia replied

"I don't want to go. Can't I just stay here?"

"No, you're not going to here and mope over your loser ex boyfriend, who not only cheated on you, but had the nerve to do it in your own bed! Now get dressed, it'll be good for you!"

"I don't think drinking green beer will do anything for me"

"Stop with the negativity! Get dressed unless you want me to do it for you!"

"Alright!" Sookie got up and picked up the clothes Amelia had picked out for her.

She looked at the clothes. Amelia had a funny sense of humor. She picked out a Betsey Johnson red plaid skirt, somewhat pleated with black lace to show off more skin. She also picked out a black knit top with a plunging v neck. Sookie put the clothes on and was shocked when she realized how short the skirt was.

"Ames this is obscene!"

"You look good Sookie, you're not gonna catch any firemen in jeans"

"What? I don't want to catch anything!"

Sookie put on black stockings as she wasn't about to give away a free show. She put on a pair of black knee high boots that made her slightly taller. She let her hair down, and her blond curls cascaded down past her shoulders.

"Cmon let's go!" Amelia yelled

"Alright, I'm coming!" Sookie grabbed her black jacket

Amelia was zipping up her brown knee high boots when Sookie came out into the hallway. Amelia was wearing a green dress with a black belt and a black leather jacket.

"You're not even Irish" Sookie said

"Do you want to get pinched?" Amelia replied

Sookie and Amelia were walking down the streets. They walked past a girl throwing up in the street.

"Ew, it's not even noon yet and people are already throwing up?" Sookie said in disgust

"Welcome to New York!" Amelia threw her arm around Sookie as they walked down the street

Sookie and Amelia sat outside a cafe near Union Square.

"Sookie, cheer up. Don't start moping around about Bill"

"I know, it's just I wasted 5 years of my life on him, I mean I feel so stupid for what he did to me"

"Sookie, don't think about it anymore. It's st. Patty's day. all these men ripe for the picking"

"Amelia!"

"Oh relax, just have some fun. I know you like a man in uniform. And today you have several to pick from. Firemen, police men, marines, even sanitation workers"

"Wait, there are marines here?"

"Yes, and probably some sea men too"

"Ugh, Amelia!"

Amelia dragged Sookie to a bar on Bleeker street as she saw the men in uniform were making their way from uptown down.

"Take your jacket off" Amelia said

Sookie took off her jacket and realized how low the v-neck was and pulled it up a bit. Amelia ordered 2 shots at the bar. Sookie looked around the bar was starting to fill up with men in uniform. The marines with their white hats, the firemen with their dark blue hats and white gloves, the policemen with their blue uniforms on. Amelia was right, there was something about a man in uniform.  
Amelia turned around and handed Sookie a shot.

"What is it?"

"Jameson, might as well pretend we're Irish"

They clinked their glasses together and downed the shot. Sookie shook her head as she felt the warmness travel down her throat to her stomach. Sookie looked up and saw Amelia standing there holding 2 more shots.

"Where did those come from?" Sookie asked

"Courtesy of the two uniformed gentlemen at the end of the bar" Amelia smiled

"Really? We've been here 2 minutes and guys are already buying us shots?"

"Welcome to New York, now bottoms up"  
Sookie and Amelia downed their shot and put the glass back onto the bar.

"Feel better?" Amelia asked

"I feel warm" Sookie answered

"That works"

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Sookie left quickly to find the bathroom.

She went to the back and suddenly ran into a wall, except this wall was warm and was wearing a dark blue uniform with silver buttons. She looked up and saw a tie, with a tie clip with the letters FDNY on it, and then a light blue shirt and then an adam's apple, she stretched her neck looking further up, damn was this really a person? She kept tilting her head up until she saw a small smile and then blue eyes looking down at her.

Sookie swallowed and as she looked up at the giant that stood before her. She saw his blond hair tucked under his dark blue hat.

"Sorry" Sookie managed to say

"Don't be, I'm not"

There was a loud cackle behind her, as two drunk girls stumbled out of the ladies room and pushed Sookie. She fell forward right into Mr. Wall again. His hands reached up and grabbed onto her as the two drunk girls stumbled past them back into the bar.  
Sookie looked up again and blushed at how close she was to him. He pushed her back a bit as she got her footing again. She looked down and saw the white gloves he wore.

"Northman get in here!" A man yelled from the men's room

Mr. Wall let her go, and turned to go back into the men's room. Sookie took this opportunity to run into the ladies room to release her bladder. She then looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. But then she realized she couldn't just stand by the bathrooms waiting for Mr. Wall to come back. She pulled at her shirt and looked down at her girls.

"Time to work it" Sookie walked out of the bathroom and heard the sound of someone throwing up in the men's room.

Eric was inside with his friend and fellow fireman Tommy who was holding the head of their friend Gavin's head over the toilet.

"This is not the way firemen spend st patty's day" Eric said

"Well Gavin couldn't hold his liquor, then again he did start a little early" Tommy said

"We have to get him back to the house" Eric said

"We gotta get him in a cab, let's go Gavin" Tommy lifted him up and pulled his arm over his shoulder. Eric picked up Gavin's hat and opened the door while Tommy carried him out.

"This has got to be embarrassing, a firemen who can't hold his liquor" Tommy grumbled.

Eric grabbed Gavin's arm and threw it over his shoulder. Gavin knocked Eric's hat off as they walked towards the door. Sookie picked up the hat and watched as they put their friend in a cab. The two had a short talk before Tommy went into the cab and Eric walked back into the bar.  
Sookie stood there waiting for him.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Amelia asked

Sookie turned around and saw Amelia standing there.

"What?"

"The 2 cops that bought us shots, want to talk to us. And where did you get that hat from?"

"I found it, I'll be there in a minute" Sookie said

Amelia saw Eric walking towards them.

"Holy ass" Amelia said

Sookie turned her head to the door and saw Eric walk in. He walked up to Sookie, towering over her.

"Can I have my hat back?" he asked

Before Sookie could respond, Amelia grabbed the hat put it on Sookie's head.

"You should buy her a drink for keeping it safe" Amelia said

"Ok" Eric agreed

"Great," Amelia pushed the hat further down on Sookie's head and then ran off.

Sookie pushed the hat up so she should see.

"Is your friend always that pushy?" Eric asked

"Yes, sorry, you can have your hat back" Sookie reached up to to take it off

"No wear it, you look cute in it"

Sookie felt her cheeks blush pink as well as the heat from the shots she had drank. Eric put his hand on the small of her back as he led her to bar. She sat on the stood and he leaned on it as he was too tall to sit on it as his legs were already touching the ground.

"What would the lady like?" Eric asked

"Jameson"

"Not bad, most girls drink girly drinks"

"I'm not most girls"

Eric ordered Sookie a Jameson shot and himself a glass of Johnny Walker.

"Thanks" Sookie said as she downed the shot

Eric took a sip of his drink and put the glass down. Sookie smiled and crossed her legs, leg leg brushed up against his leg briefly.

"Sorry" Sookie said

"You say that a lot" Eric said as he leaned closer to her, his hand brushing past her knee.

Sookie looked down at his hand and then back at him.

"What happened to your gloves?"

"My friend was vomiting, didn't want to get them dirty. Do you want to try them on?"

"Just wondered why you have to wear white gloves"

"They're part of the uniform"

"Like the hat?"

"Yes, today is one of the few days we get to wear it and it's not a funeral"

"Oh" Sookie placed her hand on top of his, "You do look good in it"

"Most girls like it, but they like it more when we're all dirty covered in soot wearing our gear"

"Yeah, those pants do look good, with the suspenders" Sookie blushed even more when he realized she said it out loud, she pulled her hand away.

The bartender came over and poured Sookie another shot.

"I didn't order this" Sookie said

"I know, since everyone's been buying you shots, I figure I'd give you one for free. Don't worry, I see the hat" the bartender smiled and walked off

Sookie looked confused and then back at Eric. He smiled as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"The hat, usually when a girl wears the hat, it means she's taken and go find another one" Eric said  
Sookie looked around the bar and saw that there were girls wearing hats from firemen, policemen and marines. There were some girls flirting and then there was Amelia who was between two guys. Sookie turned her attention back to Eric.

"What do those numbers mean? On your shirt?" Sookie reached up to his light blue shirt to the corner of his collar where there was a pin holding it down. The other side had a Maltese cross with the letters FDNY on it. Her fingers ran along the metal numbers.

"It's my company number. The E is for engine, and then the number of my engine"

"And where's that?"

"Queens"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we do actual work there. The guys who want to work in Manhattan just want to look at pretty girls."

"Really? I couldn't tell"

"So what does the engine do?"

"The engine has the hose, I like to let it whip around a bit."

Sookie laughed at his cheesiness. She downed the shot and looked back at Eric.

"So how come that guy has a white hat, and why is his shirt white?"

"Cause he's the chief. He gets to order the rest of us around"

"Dance monkey dance!"

"We're not monkeys, we're firemen"

"Really? And I thought you just saved kitties from trees"

"We put out actual fires."

Sookie looked into his blue eyes and realized what he said had a double meaning. She was attracted to him, honestly he was gorgeous. She took his glass from his hands and finished his drink. She held onto his tie and pulled him down for a kiss.  
Eric's hand reached up and cupped her face, while his other hand reached down and rested on her thigh.

"Wanna get out of here?" Sookie asked

"Lead the way" Eric responded

Sookie grabbed his hand and led him out the bar. Eric hailed a cab and the two got in.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked

"Where do you live?" Eric asked

"I'm staying with a friend"

"Where?"

Sookie gave the cabbie the address and Eric pounced on her.

"That's like 5 blocks from here"

"I know, my friend is busy in the bar right now"

Sookie got out of the cab with Eric. She walked into the apartment building and opened the door to her friend's apartment. She'd hope that Amelia would be mad that she brought home someone she'd just met at a bar who would probably do things to her that she shouldn't be thinking of. Sookie walked in and heard the door close behind her.

She turned around and Eric grabbed her and his lips descended onto hers. She felt her body get hot, and it wasn't from the Jameson. She felt hands, fingers, lips, tongues, and more lips. Eric was pushing her towards the couch. Sookie's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his jacket, until she was finally able to push it off him. She loosened his tie and pulled it off him. Her fingers unubttoned his shirt buttons and she felt his smooth skin and the planes of his muscles under it. She pulled his belt off quickly and pulled the button off his pants. Her hands slowly pulled the zipper down.

Eric's hands were already under her skirt, pulling at the fabric of her stockings. His hands reached up to her black shirt as he quickly pulled it off her. He kissed her again and his hand reached up her back and unclasped her bra, it fell effortlessly to the floor. He then laid her down onto the couch. Eric continued to kiss her, making his way down her neck, paying careful attention to her breasts and then down under her skirt.  
Sookie cursed at herself for wearing stockings, when she suddenly heard them rip. She looked down and Eric's hands had torn them. Before she could protest, his fingers pulled the flimsy fabric she called underwear and felt his hot tongue.

Sookie gasped at how hot his tongue was as he explored her. Her hips squirmed and bucked, and his hand pushed down to keep her for moving. Her thighs squeezed his head as she felt his tongue push in further. She let a moan escape as his tongue worked on her, as his finger slipped inside her. Her hand reached down and grabbed onto his blond hair, and she screamed out when she felt her release.  
Eric looked up and watched her breathing heavily. His tongue licked her, and swirled around. He lifted himself up and leaned over her. His chin and mouth were still glistening.

"Do you have any-" Eric started to ask

"Yes!" Sookie reached over to the coffee table and reached her hand into a strange looking bowl. The bowl was filled with loose change, plastic easter eggs, vitamin bottles and ketchup packets. She fished out what she was looking for and turned back to Eric.

Eric smiled and took it from her. Sookie's hands reached down and pushed his pants down. Sookie heard the foil tear and looked down and was amazed at the size of Eric. She couldn't believe how big he was. Eric reached down and picked his hat up from the floor. He put it back on Sookie's head. He reached up and held onto her neck and kissed her. He kissed her harder, as his other hand reached down and pulled her leg up and around his waist. He pushed into her and Sookie gasped out loud at the sheer size of him. Her hands reached up to his shoulders and grabbed on. She held onto him as moved inside her. Her nails dug into his shoulder more. She watched the pin on his shirt glisten and move with each thrust. Her legs wrapped around him tighter. Her hand slipped off his shoulder and grabbed onto the side of his arm, where she felt a patch. Before she could look she felt something inside her explode. She screamed out as her nails dug deeper into his skin.  
Eric watched her face, as her eyes opened slowly. She was well aware he was still ready and able and still inside her, moving slowly.

"That was wow" Sookie managed to say

"I've never had a girl finish so fast before"

"It's been a while for me"

"How long?"

"Almost a year"

"How do you live?"

Sookie hit him on his shoulder lightly.

"Not all of us can be sexy firemen picking up girls at random bars"

"So you think I'm sexy" Eric said as he continued to thrust into her

"Maybe"

"Well then let me clear out the cobwebs down there then"

Before Sookie could protest or come back with a snarky remark she felt something inside her about to explode again. Eric's hands and tongue were everywhere and she held onto him tighter.

Just then the door opened and Amelia stumbled in with the police officers from the bar. Sookie screamed and tried to push Eric off her. Eric turned his head and saw the three standing there. He got off Sookie, pulling his pants on, while Sookie quickly closed her legs and grabbed Eric's jacket off the floor and covered herself with it. Eric's jacket was too big for her and dwarfed her.

"Amelia!" Sookie screamed

"I didn't think you'd be here" Amelia said

"Amelia! Give a girl some warning next time!"

"Sorry, fine we'll leave, I know it's been like a year for you"

"Don't say that out loud!"

"A year? How do you live?" the cop asked

"Yeah seriously how do you not go crazy" the other cop asked

"Get out! Get OUT!" Sookie yelled

The three scampered out of the apartment and closed the door behind them. Amelia opened the door and popped her head in.

"I want details later!" Amelia said and then left

Sookie went and locked the door and pressed her forehead against the door. She was sure the mood was gone and that her fireman would want to leave. She sighed and turned around to find him standing there with his pants on, his shirt wide open.

"That was embarrassing" Sookie said

"Only if you think it is. It was my naked ass that they saw, not yours" Eric reached out and pulled her closer

"Yeah it was" Sookie reached out wrapped her arms around him

Eric reached down and lifted her chin up. His fingers spread out and cupped her face and he leaned down and kissed her. Sookie felt the jacket fall of her shoulders and Eric's hands lifting her up and putting her on the kitchen counter.

* * *

_1 month later_

Sookie was running down the street trying to find the apartment she was trying to see. She had gotten completely lost and had no idea where she was. All she knew was that she was in Astoria which didn't follow the grid like Manhattan did. She looked around and saw that there was a 23 street, 23 road, 23 avenue which were all next to each other. She sighed. She eventually found the apartment which was the second floor of a house. It was quiet and offered more space than Amelia's apartment in the city, plus the rent was more affordable. And of course there was that beer garden everyone kept talking about there.

Sookie told them she'd take the apartment and the landlord was more than willing rent it out to her. Apparently her grandson was a drug dealer and she had to kick him out finally. Sookie was glad things were finally turning up for her. She had to come back in a week to sign the lease and get the keys.

Sookie walked towards the train station. As she walked she walked past a firehouse. The big red door started to open and Sookie looked around. She saw flashing lights coming from behind her. She saw a firetruck pull up and firemen get out. She moved out of the way and watched the firetruck back into the firehouse. Once it was back into the firehouse, she saw Eric standing there covered in soot, ash and sweat. He was wearing his bunker pants, jacket and holding his helmet in his hands. He smiled when he saw her. He walked over to her. Sookie couldn't help but smile. He looked good in his uniform with the hat and gloves, but he looked even better covered in ash and soot. She could smell the fire and burning debris on him.

"Hi" Eric smiled

"Hi" Sookie smiled back

"What are you doing here?"

"Just walking"

"Thought you were a city girl"

"I am, but I can't afford those city prices"

"You live around here?"

"I will in a week"

"Northman! Get in here!" another fireman yelled from inside

"I never got your name" Eric said

"You never asked"

"Northman! We're not pussy shopping here!" the fireman yelled

"I'm Eric"

"Sookie"

"Can I call you?"

"Can I call you?"

"Sure, you know my number already, it's 911"

"You're so cheesy"

"But I'm also a fireman"

"That you are"

Sookie reached into her bag and pulled out a pen. She took his large hand and wrote her number on it. Eric looked at his hand. He would have to write her number down somewhere before showering. He didn't want to loose it.

"Call me" Sookie said

"I will"

"You better" Sookie reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. Eric kissed her back but was covered in soot and didn't want to get it on her clean clothes. The fireman that was yelling at Eric from before came out yelling at him.

"Goddamnit Northman! The city of New York is not paying you to make out with the first girl that walks by the house! Now get your ass inside already and hit the shower, cause you smell! Why are you acting like a probie?"

"Alright chief!" Eric said

Sookie giggled to herself as Eric was being yelled at like a child. She let go of him and walked off making sure to put an extra sway of her hips as she knew he'd be watching her as she walked away.

* * *

_1 week later_

Sookie was zipping herself into her dress when the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs and opened the door and there Eric was, freshly showered, shaved and wearing a firemen t shirt and jeans.

"Come in" Sookie said as she stood aside

Eric walked in and up the stairs into her apartment. He looked around and saw there were still boxes around.

"Still moving in?" Eric asked

"Yeah. Want something to drink?"

"Sure"

Sookie opened her fridge and looked inside. She was about to ask him what he wanted when she felt him standing behind her. She stood up and turned around. Eric's lips were on hers in an instant, his hands were already working the zipper on her dress. Her dress fell down into a pool of fabric at her feet. Eric lifted her up and put her on the kitchen counter.

"You have a thing for kitchens don't you?" Sookie asked

"I just have a thing for you" Eric said between kisses

"You gonna put out my fire?"

"I thought I did last time. Three times"

"Cocky firemen"

"Didn't you know, we all are, very cocky"

"And I just thought you rescued kitties from trees"

"Kitties like us"

"You're overdressed"

Sookie pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the floor.

"You're beautiful" Eric said as he looked over her body

"You're talking too much" Sookie pulled at the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

* * *

_1 year later_

"Green jello shots!" Tommy cheered

Eric watched his friend down the shot and flirt with the waitress. He was wearing his dress uniform again complete with white gloves. He turned his head and saw her walking into the bar, wearing the same thing as last year. He noticed she had on green beads with a shamrock hanging on it. She smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hey" Sookie said

"Hey yourself, where you get those from?" Eric asked

"Wouldn't you like to know"

Eric's gloved hand reached up and traced along her chin.

"Do I get to wear your hat?" Sookie asked

"You gotta earn the hat"

"Well maybe I'll find some other fireman who's more willing to play nice with me"

"Not a fireman, probably a sanitation worker"

"Jealous?"

"Hardly"

"Don't they have a calendar too now?"

A low growl came from Eric.

"Weren't you like Mr January eons ago?" Sookie asked

"That was 2 years ago, and it was for a good cause"

"Course it was"

Eric put his arm around her and pulled her closer. They walked towards the bar. Eric took his hat off and put it on Sookie's head. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, but I'm not going home with you"

"Yet..."

Sookie shot him a look and ordered her drink at the bar. Eric reached out and pushed her blond hair back so he could see her neck. The bartender gave her, her shot of Jameson and she reached out to it with her fingers.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Thought you wanted to drink and throw up green vomit in the street"

"I already marched in the parade. Everything else is just a bonus"

Sookie downed her shot and placed the glass back on the bar. She turned to him and fixed his collar.

"Did you know the top of firetrucks are flat?" Sookie asked

"And how did you discover that?"

"Maybe I'll tell you"

"Maybe? How about I show you?"

"Cocky"

"Always"

Eric grabbed her hand and led her out of the bar. He was trying to hail a cab when Sookie just laughed at him.

"What?"

Sookie didn't say anything, instead she just pulled him down and kissed him.

* * *

Yes sanitation workers have uniforms too. hell everyone has a uniform with a hat on st patty's! no offense to them. enjoy your green vomit day!


End file.
